


【ND】Puppy with Rose

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【ND】Puppy with Rose

小狗穿着打了一摞补丁的毛衣，从贫穷但幸福的家乡出发，去寻找一朵玫瑰。小狗在矮麓露营的时候遇到了唱歌的温柔鹰鹃和她严肃的冕雕哥哥，他们送给小狗甜地莓和遮雨的树叶，还邀请小狗在森林里住下来，小狗很想答应但是为了玫瑰小狗坚定地拒绝了。

小狗带着分别时候鹰鹃和冕雕赠给的羽毛继续上路，他爬过雪山和草丛，直到一座跨越不过去的火山口，一条变色龙告诉他，她可以做一件防火的衣服帮助小狗，但是小狗要给她两根不可能同时出现在同一片大地的鸟类的羽毛并为她摘一千枚浆果。

小狗犹豫了一会儿还是同意了。他花了好多天给变色龙找浆果，从白色的到绿色的再到红色的，但是始终凑不到一千枚，小狗沮丧地以为变色龙不会帮忙了。但是变色龙啃着那些浆果仍旧把防火的铠甲送给了小狗，因为她说目标要定大一点，回报才会多一点。

和变色龙告别之后，小狗再次独自上路，他屏着气忍受火焰的灼热终于跨越了没有被跨越过的火山。火山的背后竟然是一大片浸过水的沼泽，它灌养了一切叫得出名字的植物，黄春菊、铁线莲、剪股颖，除了玫瑰，这里没有玫瑰。

小狗只好躺在沼泽中央秃露的空地上，萤火虫在苦味的水凼飞里飞舞，他在想他是不是应该回到家乡，或者去鹰鹃和冕雕的森林、变色龙的火山，当然也可以留在这里，和丰润水泽的生物们生活在一起，也或者继续上路寻找玫瑰。

他想了好久，直到太阳再次照耀到他软乎乎的皮毛上他也没想好究竟该住下来还是再次启程，但他打算先起来找点吃的。

他吃掉了一条白色鲫鱼和一点点酸草，然后打算找个地方把鱼骨头埋起来，他选定了一棵巨大的榕树，这棵树年纪很大了，对周遭的一切都不在乎，他垂下来的根须的一部分缠绕着一个垃圾桶，铁质的黑色圆柱体吞咽着一大捧散发着香气、但正处于枯萎的红艳时刻的玫瑰。  
小狗把被丢掉的玫瑰小心翼翼地捡起来。小狗一点也不在意玫瑰正在枯萎，因为他可以给玫瑰浇水给玫瑰太阳还有土壤，他们可以一起生活。

小狗很开心。


End file.
